In an electronic component mounting machine which mounts an electronic component on a circuit board, since a suction nozzle which corresponds to a shape or a size of the electronic component is used, many suction nozzles are necessary. Therefore, a nozzle storage for storing a nozzle palette which can place the suction nozzle thereon, exists. Specifically, for example, in the nozzle storage described in the following Patent Literature, a plurality of storage sections for storing the nozzle palette circulates in the nozzle storage. In addition, the nozzle palette is stored to the storage section which has circulated at a predetermined position, and the nozzle palette is taken out from the storage section which has circulated at a predetermined position.
PTL 1: International Publication No. 2014/068673